


Within Five Minutes

by shybright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC stop stuttering, Satan needs to stop stealing my heart, good breaks, mentions of lucy and dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: Satan helps the human cope with the demonic pile of schoolwork.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 198





	Within Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> hop on the fluff plane

School is a really huge nightmare. And to top it all off, it's not regular school but one that sits down beings from three different realms.

MC is expected to ace it all, do each and every single one of these tasks to please herself, _then_ please the eldest brother so _he_ could please the demon prince. Really, MC thinks she's just a student being hung with wires with the wide open window of opportunity for her strings to be cut off.

Which is why MC has her hair in a messy bun, bangs clipped with hairpins so her view isn't obstructed, the light of her desk lamp blinding her and even more when reflected off the strewn white pieces of paper. She has not one but three assignments due in just four days and she has to have A+ stamped in red on all of it, or say bye-bye to the one short life she has.

Fortunately, she has the smartest demon in the house and quite possibly the entire Devildom helping her out just to her side. He is diligently checking out her work, marking out any mistakes and offering suggestions for improvement - though his main task is being calm and supportive in the midst of MC being stressed and on the verge of screaming through the layers of the underworld.

The sweetest thing is... _he_ was the one who offered his kind, little hand. Although maybe, not little, considering how much area his hand covered her shoulder.

MC blinks, looking at Satan with tired eyes who's looking at her back with worry. "Take a break." He says.

MC sucks in a breath between her teeth, shaking her head as she returns back to the task in hand. She feels him scooting closer, his body warmth especially radiating. MC's sleep-deprived brain can't help but think it's a great place to lean into and hibernate, yet she's also fighting with herself about the largely unfinished tasks at the moment-

"Hey," Satan interjects into her thoughts, his hand now under her chin, turning her to look at him. He looks so concerned. "You need to take a break, MC. Just look at you…" He raises his other hand, using both his thumb and forefinger to smoothen out her furrowed eyebrows. MC leans into his touch, closing her eyes. "...so stressed and so tense. Have a breather for five minutes, okay?"

MC _really_ doesn't want to, her ambitious side yelling at her to work her ass off so his excellency Lucifer won't be the next one to yell at her. But his voice is so soft, so gentle, so comforting….every word opposing to his nature as the Avatar of Wrath. Maybe because it's also deep inside him to help relax little lambs like her because MC just loses, and Satan wins.

She let herself fall into his chest.

Immediately, Satan wraps his arms around her offering safety from the pressures surrounding them. MC settles comfortably in the space between his legs, nuzzling her head further to find asylum. He's so comforting. He's so relaxing. He's just...lovely. His heartbeat is only slightly rapid, and MC knows why, as hers is too, obviously their feelings are mirroring each other. She's really glad, she's really thankful…

MC raises her head, surprising Satan who put his hand at the back of her head, trying to make her return back to her position but MC stubbornly resists.

_Ah._

She now sees the warning in his eyes, telling her to follow his orders, to _relax_ and _let him take care of her god damn it._ MC shakes her head as if she knows exactly what he meant.

She breathes in. "Just...just let me say something." Satan makes no move, the disapproving look on his face still remaining. "I want to thank you, okay? You've been of such great help to me and I really appreciate it."

MC's cheeks flush as she looks away from Satan's eyes, embarrassment suddenly flooding her. _Why am I so cheesy,_ she thinks.

Satan uses the same hand to make her look at him, a gentle expression now replacing the menacing look earlier. "You know I love you, don't you?"

MC widens her eyes, truly does not expect the sudden proclamation of that from the wrathful demon himself. Okay maybe they have said that to each other before but dropping that from out of nowhere is just, just _un-fairplay_. She realises she needs to answer that question.

Still panicking from the confession and experiencing a whole lot of different emotions, and being further pushed by the teasing glint in the other's eyes, MC decides to say yes by pressing her palms against his chest, giving her support to raise herself and place a kiss on Satan's forehead.

Her lips remain a few seconds, trying to transmit all the _yes yes yes yes I know I know I know I know_ she wants to scream expressively but unable to. When she sits back to the previous space, she is greeted by a frown.

MC is absolutely perplexed, mouth open to inquire and protest when he interrupts. "You missed." He says, like its meaning is the most obvious thing in the world. MC doesn't know what he's trying to reason here. She gets her answer when he leans down to gently capture her lips with his own, pressing into it and have his feelings cancel out on all the insecurities and worries she just thought of.

When he pulls away, MC sees him with a grin which grows wider when he sees the look of daze on her face.

"Your lips are supposed to be on mine, kitten." He teases, and MC really just wants to punch that grin on his face with her fists.…

….or maybe punch his lips with her lips.

Then somehow, the both of them just smile, return to their earlier work positions and resume. Five minutes have just ended after all.

**Author's Note:**

> guys I need to stop using the prompt generator or else i'm going to write all the satan fluff to fruitition. i've never done this before what charm did he cast onto me??! Σ(っ °Д °;)っ!!!!!
> 
> critique and comments always welcomed. thank you for reading ♡ i'm sorry your teeth rotted


End file.
